The reason why
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: "You are the reason why I smile unconsciously. You have made you place in my heart like a city. You are mine and I'm yours. Nothing else matters, because I know that I am in love. And I'm in love with you Gray Fullbuster. I know I'm an idiot, for making you cry, but just one chance is what I need. I can't stop my stupid heart to worry whenever you are on a mission alone." GrayTsu.


**DISCLAIMER- Okay, SO I DO own it! Yup, because I am bored of writing the same thing so this time I wrote I do own. Lol.**

**Anyways, as I said in my last Loke/Gray -Please check it if you have time- I might not be able to update till 10th Aug. But I can't stop these ideas either. So I'll try my best to update, ne?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Why do you even care?" His blue eyes were fixed on his.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He damned loved this person, and he was asking why he even cared if he was taking such a dangerous mission?

"Listen Gray, you know you cannot go on this mission alone-

"Don't think that I'm weak!" He snapped, looking up directly in the taller teen's eyes. Natsu massaged his temple to keep his calm, but his patience was already wearing thin. Why didn't Gray understand that Natsu cared for him? That he would always be ready to run for him, he just needed to call.

"Why do you wanna take such a dangerous mission?"

"Because-because…

He couldn't speak properly. Gray's face was down, and so were his eyes. Natsu sighed and put his hands on the raven's shoulder.

When the blue eyes looked up, they were demanding. They demanded to know the answers of the question the pinkette weren't aware of.

Noticing the confusion in the other's eyes, Gray started walking again. Natsu gritted his teeth; his anger was boiling. He grabbed Gray's arm and shoved him the dark ally. Gray's eyes were wide. He didn't get enough time to register what happened. His back was pressed against the wall and he could feel the other's chest touching his. He could even feel the hot breath on his skin, which was making the cold skin even shiver. Natsu was pinning him on the wall, with his hands on either side of his head.

"N-Natsu-

"What the hell is your problem, Gray? I know you cannot handle yourself in your village! I so damn know it because whenever on a mission we slept together, I was the one to hear your muffled cries. I was the one whose heart shattered when I saw you so scared. You might have forgotten Gray, but I was the one to hold you when you screamed and jumped up! I know Deliora still haunts you! Your parents, teacher and your village still haunts you, I know it, I know it all damn it! But why don't you know anything?" His eyes were furious. Gray was almost scared, but when he turned his face in the other direction which had the Guild's front door opened right in front of him, he saw the blonde happily jumping. She was so happy… and he knew the reason. He so damn knew that the reason was because… Natsu and Lucy had their first kiss last night…

His anger rose, and he determinedly looked up. A smirk etched on its own on the flawless face, and a humorless chuckle escaped his lips. Natsu raised a confused brow at that.

"Well thanks a lot for that, Mr. Dragneel. But you are free now, you can go and hold your future wife in your arms and love her. You don't need to get tensed, because I'm pretty sure after a few days I won't even exist. You should be happy that the scum of the Earth is going to die!"

He pushed Natsu aside and started forward. Natsu was frozen for a second. Future wife? Scum of the Earth? And he won't… exist?

He felt something snapping inside of him all of a sudden, and he pulled his friend roughly. Now he was trapped, between his arms, and there was no way he was letting him go. The raven struggled, but all his attempts were futile. Black eyes staring deep in his blue ones. Natsu's hold on his waist was really strong.

"N-Natsu I-

"SHUT UP! You just don't want to understand huh? What the hell were you talking about?"

Tears he was holding for so long found their way down his cheeks.

"You wanna know? Or are you just trying to make fun of me Natsu? I don't want to remember the scene again and again where you and Lucy were kissing! You knew I loved you, didn't you? It's better if I die Natsu. You'll have everyone to support you; Erza, Lucy, Gildarts, Lisanna, Master and all the members of the guild! But what about me…? Do you have any clue how lonely I feel? Lyon was correct; I should have joined Lamia Scale instead! At least someone would be there with me…"

"Gray…" Natsu cupped the raven's face, and wiped the tear from his thumb. He placed his forehead on the younger teen's forehead, and closed his eyes. Gray did the same. They both were breathing hard because of the confrontation they had just now.

"Baka," Natsu continued with a smile gracing his features, "Lucy and I were not kissing. We were just pretending that for the upcoming play the guild is going to have. How could I even imagine kissing someone else other than you? And you are not alone Gray… not at all. Neither am I, because wherever I look, you are there. I'm used to have you by my side. If only you could hear my heartbeats when we both were with each other… You would never even think that I could love someone else."

"You are the reason why I smile unconsciously. You have made your place in my heart like a city. You are mine and I'm yours. Nothing else matters, because I know that I am in love. And I'm in love with you Gray Fullbuster. I know I'm an idiot, for making you cry, but just one chance is what I need. I can't stop my stupid heart to worry whenever you are on a mission alone. I feel like dying just the moment if anything happens to you. Don't you ever talk about dying again. Yes, yes I have Erza, Lucy, Lisanna and all, but no one can take your place. You are you, my Gray. The most special person… you need to understand Gray, they aren't here for only me, they are always there for you as well."

He planted a soft kiss on the smooth forehead and smiled. Gray kept his eyes closed, to feel the soft touch. Natsu grinned when he felt arms tightening around his neck and someone's face burying in his chest.

"Hey, stop crying."

"I'm not!"

"Liar."

"They are the tears of joy."

Natsu grinned at his reply. He embraced the boy in his arms more tightly, the latter not showing any protests either. He lifted Gray's chin up and captured the shell pink lips.

Gray could never be any happier. Oh how much he had waited for Natsu to give him his first kiss…

After breaking apart, Natsu smiled softly and planted a kiss on the alabaster cheek. They kept hugging each other, contented with what they had.

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is that Lamia bastard? I would kill him to even think about stealing you away from me."

Gray chuckled.

"You don't need to. I'm not leaving you. Never EVER."

"Yeah, I won't let you either."

* * *

**So...? I know it wasn't the best idea one could have, but I just could help myself from making this one. Please review, and if I have done any mistakes, don't hesitate to inform me ^.^ **

**But no flames please. Please understand there is difference between critisizm and bashing. So please be fair :D **

**Review Minna~ **


End file.
